Nothing to say
by I-Something-Else-I
Summary: A new home, new school and new people. Change is hard, and not being able to speak makes it even harder!
1. New

Authors note: well, this is my first story so It might suck. I have a few OC but not to many Soo, any who on to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.

--------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up in my new bed, my bright purple eyes scanned my new room. I sighed, why was I even here again?

/flashback/

"_Here you are, our last boy" said an old man, a couple trailing behind him._

_He had led them to a boy sitting in the corner of a large room, full of girls of all ages. The woman in the couple walked up to the boy. The boy looked up at her with his purple eyes._

"_Oh, what beautiful eyes!" the woman cooed "what is your name little boy?"_

_The boy just cocked his head to the side, looking at her confused._

"_Don't be shy now" the woman said softly "can you tell me your name? Please?" _

"_Um, ma'am, he can't speak. He mute" the old man spoke up from talking with the other man, the woman's husband._

"_Oh, oh my! Well then, can you tell me his name then?" she asked the old man._

"_He be called Rauko, or something like that, if yous be wanting more info. On him, ya should ask the girls." _

"_I don't think we need to know that much, he looks like a nice boy! So honey, what do you think?" the woman's husband asked. _

"_Well Kyle, I think he looks sweet, and Kai will probably like him!" the woman replied._

"_Wells then, I'll get the papers!" the old man said, walking off._

_/End flashback/_

Well, now you know I'm mute! And the problem is, I don't know any sign language! I sighed again, before getting out of my bed. I go over to the large mirror in my room, and start messing with my red-blonde mixed hair. It's gotten pretty long, al the way to the middle of my back. I should probably cut it, but I can do the later.

I think about 2 days ago, when I first moved in with this family. The kiatlers or something, they apparently adopted their other kid, Kai. They thought he needed a brother for some reason, and I was perfect because I can't talk, and he doesn't like to talk. So far he's been ignoring me , since the first time we met.

/flashback/

"_Kai! This is your new brother, Rauko! He's mute, so he dosn't talk, so you two should get along nicely!" Yoko said, as she pushed rauko forward. _

_Kai stood there staring at him, his face showing no emotion. He nodded at rauko before he started to walk away._

"_Wait kai! Would you show him his room please!" yoko called after him._

"_This way" the other boys command echoed back to rauko's ears. He quickly ran after him, up the stairs and down the hall. Kai was standing in front of a room. _

"_Here, the bathroom's down the hall and there's one down stairs to, the kitchen is left of the front door and the_ _living room is passed that." Kai opened the door to the room and walked away._

_/End Flashback/ _

That was the most he'd ever spoken to me, in the short while I've been here. I finished messing with my hair and started to put on a pair of loose jeans and a black shirt, with red sleeves. I grabbed my many necklaces and slipped them over my head . I walked down the hall to the bath room and brushed my teeth.

I threw my toothbrush back onto the sink, and walked down the stairs, today was Monday, so I was going to start my new school. My new 'parents' said good-morning to me as I sat down. Kai sat across from me reading a book . He didn't even look at me when I sat down.

Yoko started to babble on about how I was going to love my new school, of coarse I listened politely, like a good little boy. I ate a piece of toast before grabbing by back-pack and following kai out the door.

We walked for a while before kai spoke up. "You need to go to the office to get your locker number and schedule, after that you go to your home room class and give the schedule to the teacher."

I nodded as we approached the school, which was a large brick building with a small tower in the middle. Kai started to walk in the doors. Then I realized I had no idea where the office was. I quickly ran after kai and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and glared at me.

"What!" he barked sharply, tapping his foot impatiently. I motioned towards the building the n put a confused face on. I think he got what I meant when he motioned me to follow him. I did, and ended up in front of the office. I nodded my thanks and he walked off.

I entered the office and walked up to the front desk.

"Yes?" the lady sitting there asked. I handed her a note I had written and she read it over."I see, here's your stuff and a note for the teacher, about the problem." she handed me the stuff witch included a map, to my relief. I followed it to my 1st class and walked into the room. The other kids were sitting in their desks chatting, while the teacher was going through some papers.

She looked up and saw me in the doorway. She smiled and walked over to me "hello, my name is Mrs. Cilel and you must be the new student!" I nodded and handed her the stuff. She glanced at it only to look at my name then set the rest on the desk .

"So, rauko, you will be sitting next to rei, up there by kai" kai? I'm in his class! Well, at least I know someone now "class! This is the new student! Please treat him nicely. Tell the class your name now!" didn't she even read that note! I can't speak you moron! "come on noe, don't be shy! Speak up and tell your name"

I looked pleadingly in kai's direction. Could he please tell this teacher that I'm mute before I'm punished for not doing what I'm told!

I saw him sigh, and stand up."excuse me, but he's mute." Yes! Thank you! The teacher looked surprised and picked up the note she hadn't bothered to look at in the first place.

"Oh my! Well I'm sorry rauko. Class this is Rauko, he's mute and new here so please try and help him out."

I quickly walked to my seat next to this Rei kid and sat down. I sighed with relief as I opened my note book and began to draw. This was going to be a hard day!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

so how did you like it? Please tell me and if I did anything wroung tell me! I'm sorry to anyone who thought it was terrible and I'll try to make it better in the next chapter! Thank you for reading it though, and please REVIEW! I'll take anything!


	2. Friends?

Author's note: YAY! I got a review! Thank you so much iceblueangel-k! I'll try to update as fast as possible, k!

Disclaimer: me no own beyblade!

* * *

I was finishing my picture, when a piece of paper was slid onto my desk . I looked to my side to see Rei smiling at me. So the note was for me? I unfolded it quickly and started to read it.

**Hey there! My name is rei and I'm kai's friend! So you're his new brother! It must suck to be mute, no offense. Well any way, you'll probably be in most of my classes, so if you need anything just ask me! I can be your new friend! Well, that's all really! I hope you like the school!**

I glanced back at him and nodded smiling. He smiled back, and turned back to his notebook. Wow! I've already made a friend! That's surprising! Maybe this place won't be so bad!

I spoke to soon, when I felt a spit ball hit the back of my head. I shook it off quickly, not bothering to turn and see who had shot it at me. It was the same everywhere. There will always be someone to try and beat me up or annoy me In some way.

The bell soon rang and I headed to my next class, math. Oh how I hate math! Why do I even need to know it in the first place. I shoved my back pack in my locker after spinning the combination quickly, and slammed the door shut.

I entered the math room and handed my note to the teacher. He just nodded and pointed out my seat. I looked around the room and spotted rei. Well there's a relief, I know someone here to. I hope it's like this in every class.

I pulled out my new math book and opened to the assigned page. Good, it's just algebra! I can do this! Ok, if x is 34 for and y is 6 then x-y squared is...um, let's see, 22! Yes, go me!

The rest of the class was the same, just some new ways of solving problems more algebra and all that crap. My next 2 classes went pretty fast as well. I'm good at English and Science wasn't hard either.

Then I had lunch, witch for me was some gross looking potatoes, milk and an apple. I was looking for an empty table when rei waved to me from his friends at a table at the end of the lunch room. Well I might as well sit with someone I know.

I walked over to him and his group fast and stopped in front of the table. Rei told me to sit down, so I did. I looked at the people sitting there, a slightly fat kid with navy hair and a hat, a blonde with bright baby blue eyes, kai, a short brunette with glasses and a laptop, and rei.

"Hey guys, this Is kai's new bro.! You know the new kid! His name's rauko" rei said, getting the other boys attention.

The blonde quickly got up and ran over to where I was sitting, and shook my hand. "Hiya! My name's Max! It's nice to meet you! I was in home room with, so don't worry about the mute thing! Any ways, it's really nice to meet you! You'll love living with kai he's great! He might be quiet and mean sometimes but if you really get to know him you'll see that he's really nice and generous!"

Wow, the kid can talk fast! I just blink at him before nodding my head.

"Jeez, max! You talk way to much!" the navy haired kid said, before extending a hand to me "my names Tyson, and max pretty much covered the rest! So, welcome to are little group!"

I shook his hand and smiled. Good, he didn't talk as much.

"You shouldn't be talking tyson! You talk way more then I do! " max said playfully "and you eat even more then you talk!"

"Hmph! I'm just a growing boy ya' know! Any way, that kid over there with the glasses is Kenny.

He's a real computer geek, he carries his laptop every where!"

"Hey! Who are you calling a geek tyson?" kenny yelled from over the screen of his computer.

"Sorry chief! And that's what we normally call him." tyson added.

I smiled and shook kenny's hand. Then I quickly got out my note pad and wrote a quick note before handing it to tyson.

"Huh? What's this? It says: It's very nice to meet you all, I would have said this, but I'm incapable of doing that. This is how I normally communicate with people." tyson read out loud "ok, that'll work!"

I quickly ate my lunch, while listening to the others talk. Kai seemed to only argue with everyone, but rei. They must be best friends or something! The bell soon rang and I waved goodbye before throwing the rest of my lunch away and rushing to my next class.

I guess this place might not be so bad, but I shouldn't speak to soon. Something is bound to happen to make everything go bad!

* * *

sorry this is so short, I didn't have much time! I have a test tomorrow, so I need to get studying!

Please tell me what you thought by REVIEWING!

I

I

v


	3. People

Author's note: Wow, I can't believe I forgot about this! I'm so sorry! Ah, it's been a whole year! -sigh- Well, I'll try to actually add more chapters sometime soon! And if I don't, I'll most likely have a good excuse!

Disclaimer: Don't own…..

My next class turned out to me art, which was great, because I find that working with paints and clay is a lot easier then numbers and….other stuffs. The teacher was nice too, I think her name was Mrs.Spanno. Sure, she's never in the class room for longer then 2 minutes, but she has that feeling of friendliness about her. The class was all pretty much on their own for the subject though, lot's of people not even doing the work…….

Well, anyways, the class was going smoothly, which added another point for the 'good' side of the day. But you know what they say 'Good things never last.' And, of, how very true that statement was.

You see, as I said a little while ago, everywhere I go there's someone who likes to, well, I guess 'Pester' me. It's not exactly because I'm mute, thank god some people have a bit of human decency to not mock the physically challenged. No, it's rather because of the way I act. Being mute and homeless has left me with some what of an attitude towards people I deem impolite. So, of coarse, when a bully or older class mate tries to take advantage of me, I stand up for my self. Which, has only, really, lead to me either being humiliated or having my head smashed against a wall…sometimes both.

Anywhom, back to the point.

I was minding my own business, just doing the assignment, when this freaking jerk comes and steals my notebook. I glare up at the kid and hope that he can figure out the meaning behind my look. Unfortunately, he's one of those not so smart jerks. He just smirks at me, with the kind of smirk that makes you want to punch him in the face.

"So, you're the new kid. The mute, right? Oh, wait you can't answer that!" He laughed at his own joke, even though it didn't seem very funny to me. On the contrary, it seemed absolutely stupid. I really hoped that I wouldn't have to deal with any more of his 'jokes'.

"Hey you listening to me, mutey!" He must've been talking while I was spacing out. Not that I'd actually care what he said. It was the same everywhere. And what's with the retarded nickname?

I cock my head to the side, a bored look on my face. A gesture to show him I don't give a crap about anything he said or will say, for that matter. I also put my hand out, and nodding at my notebook, trying to tell him I want it back.

"Like hell!" He said, after taking a moment to figure out what I was trying to get across. Good job dipshit! I sigh, and just keep staring at him, seeing as he refused to give me my book back. Apparently, he has a problem with my look, because he's starting to tense up. I can see the anger building up in his eyes. Maybe my eyes can talk and he heard my insult. I can tell he's going to snap soon.

And sure enough, he does. He slams his hand down on the table in front of me and glares.

"I'm getting tired of that freaking look you got there mute, so if you don't want to feel my fist in your face, I suggest you look down and just do what I say!"

I smirk at him, laughing in my mind. Moron. I keep up my stare. He won't hit me, not yet anyways. It's always the same, threats, small pushes and names, Then they start beating on you. So I thought I'd have at least a few more days until I have to fight.

Well, that was until I saw his fist coming at my face.

I know it's short and crappy, but the next one will be better! And don't worry, kai's going to be in the next chapter! This IS a beyblade story!

Please review.


End file.
